A la recherche d'un paradis pour les loups
by Kuro 96neko-chan
Summary: Il y a très longtemps les loup avaient tous disparut, enfin c'est ce que croient les humains. Un jeune loup du nom de Naruto va former une meute pour entreprendre un voyage qui n'a qu'un but: Trouver un lieu de paix et de liberté pour lui et les siens. Entre rencontre, perte et persécution de la cruauté humaine vont-ils réussir ou mourir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toi, salut à vous, salut à tous! Je me présente, je suis Kuro 96neko-chan. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et publie ma première fic.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez car je voulais faire au départ une fic humoristique mais n'étant pas douée pour ça j'ai déprimé et j'ai abandonné l'idée. ****Puis en regardant un super manga (que vous connaissez peut-être) l'inspiration m'est revenu ! Pour prévenir l****es lettres en** **_italique _sont les pensées des personnages et il se peut que je change un peu le caractère des personnages ainsi que leur relation. **

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Sur une falaise surplombant un village entouré d'une forêt, un énorme loup orangé, avec des yeux bleu océan et ressemblant étrangement à un renard, donnait l'impression de réfléchir

- Alors c'est ça un village, dit-il.

Il traversa la forêt et entra discrètement dans le village. Pendant qu'il se promenait tranquillement sous le regard surpris des villageois, il sentit une bonne odeur émanant d'une boutique et décida d'y rentrer. A travers ses yeux remplit d'étoile, il crut être au paradis. Il y avait de la viande partout ! Et le plus simplement du monde il s'aventura derrière le comptoir.

**Quelques minute plus tard.**

- Dégages de là sale cabot ! Cria un boucher.

_Je ne suis pas un cabot mais un loup,_ pensa le loup qui courrait.

- Maman, regardes un chien ! S'exclama une petite fille.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna et se mit à grogner vers elle.

- Non ma puce ne t'approches pas de ce chien ! Lui répondit sa mère

_Je ne suis pas un chien ! _Et il se mit à grogner de plus belle.

Quelques personnes curieuses regardèrent la scène tandis que d'autre commençaient à s'inquiéter.

- Poussez-vous ! Nous venons de la fourrière, hurla un homme.

- Il est là, cria une femme.

Un des hommes se jeta sur le loup pour l'attraper, mais celui-ci ne voulant pas se laisser faire sauta sur lui et lui mordit l'épaule.

- AAAH, cria l'homme.

- Vite ! Il faut l'arrêter !

Un homme se mit derrière l'animale qui lâcha l'épaule ensanglanté de sa victime et sauta à la gorge de l'autre mais par chance celui-ci mit son bras sous la tête du loup. Il claqua sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme mais il fut arrêté et immobilisé. Ils mirent le loup dans une cage et l'emmenèrent à la fourrière.

**Dans la fourrière.**

- Mettez le là.

- Bien madame.

- Maintenant partez, ordonna la femme.

- Bien madame !

Une fois la cage à terre, le loup se dressa de toute sa hauteur et lança un regard de défis à la femme.

- Mon dieu ce que tu es beau ! Serais-tu un loup ? Non, c'est impossible ! Ils ont disparus depuis des siècles et vu ton apparence, je dirais plutôt que tu es un renard même si tu es trop grand pour en être un. Quoique ça pourrai être possible qu'ils aient évolué depuis la disparition des loup car...

Tandis que l'humaine se faisait un monologue, le loup se coucha après avoir rouler les yeux.

_Pfff... qu'est-ce qu'elle parle ! En plus je ne comprend rien à son baratin. _Et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, l'humaine n'était plus là.

- Ah, enfin, s'exclama le loup, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Il se jeta sur les barreaux et essaya de les ronger.

- Arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien à part te casser une dent, dit une voix

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Grogna le loup.

- Il a raison, on déjà essayer mais on a pas réussi, répondit une autre.

- Ouais en plus je me suis cassé une dent, gémit une nouvelle voix.

- Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Tenten, s'écria la louve.

Elle était complètement marron, les yeux chocolat et avait une fine musculature.

- Galère, Tenten ne cris pas tu vas attirer les humains.

- Oups ! Pardon Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle.

- Le dit Shikamaru avait la tête, le dos et la queue noir tandis que le reste était beige dégradé avec du brun. Il avait les yeux noir qui brillaient d'intelligence.

- Et moi c'est Chôji, dit le loup entre deux gémissement.

Il était de couleur fauve très pâle et avait l'air d'être un peu enrober. Ses yeux étaient brun foncé.

Notre loup hocha la tête puis remarqua un autre loup au fond de la pièce.

- Et toi tu es ?

- Je suis Kakashi, répondit-il.

Lui par contre changeait radicalement de gammes de couleur car il était complètement gris argenté et ses yeux gris claire.

- Et je te retourne la question.

- Je suis Naruto.

* * *

**Et voila, fin du premier chapitre. j'espère vraiment que sa vous a plu et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Sinon pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le manga dont je me suis beaucoup inspirée c'est Wolf's rain (que je vous conseille de voir, d'ailleurs vous le trouverez en français sur Youtube).**

**A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2. 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà un deuxième chapitre qui est très court et j'en suis désolé mais je ne savais pas quoi rajouter d'autre. ****Mais je promet de faire les futures chapitres plus long ! ^^**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Bon les présentation sont faites. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses : comment sortir d'ici ? Car trouver la sortie c'est bon mais pour ce qui est de sortir des cages il faudrait qu'on ait les clefs, dit Kakashi.

- T'inquiètes pour sortir des cages j'ai ma petite idée, répondit Shikamaru.

**Tard dans la nuit.**

- Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

- Ooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

- Hoooooouuuuuuuuu...

- Uuuoouuuuuuuuuu...

- Rhaaa, mais ils ne vont jamais se taire à la fin, se plaignit un gardien.

- C'est insupportable !

- Si ils continue je vais me cogner la tête contre un mur, s'écria un des hommes.

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit le gardien.

Il arriva dans la salle où les loups étaient enfermés.

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Tenten se mit à gémir et s'écroula.

- Ma pauvre qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as mal ?

- Houuu..., gémit-elle.

- Attend je vais voir.

Naruto regarda l'humain et se demandait comment il pouvait se laisser berner si facilement.

Le gardien ouvrit la cage et se mit à la tâter pour trouver la source de son mal. D'un coup elle grogna et se jeta sur le pauvre gardien qu'elle égorgea.

- Galère Tenten, tu étais obligée de le tuer ?!

- Il m'a touché et j'ai horreur d'être toucher !

- Oui mais comme même ! Tu aurais pu...

- Bon laissez votre vie de couple pour plus tard et passes lui les clefs, s'impatienta Kakashi.

- Mais on n'est pas un couple !

- M'en fous !

Tenten passa la clef dans la serrure et la tourna.

CRAC.

- Galère Tenten, tu as cassé la clef, hurla Shikamaru.

- Oui mais se n'est pas ma faute si ils ne font pas de clefs pour les loups.

- Bon, plus qu'une solution : défoncer nos cage, dit Naruto.

_Il a raison les barreaux ont l'air pas très solide,_ pensa Shikamaru.

- Chôji tu vas pousser les barreaux vers l'avant, toi Tenten tu les tires vers l'arrière et ensuite vous nous aiderez à sortir, Ordonna Shikamaru.

Après une grande épreuve de force et de dents cassées, Les loups étaient tous libres, enfin presque car ils devaient encore sortir de la fourrière. Avec Shikamaru qui avait vu un plan du bâtiment et Chôji qui avait un excellent odorat pour éviter les humains, ils réussir à sortir sans ce faire remarquer.

- Ahhh, enfin je respire de l'air presque fraie, s'enthousiasma Tenten.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait de bien, dit Kakashi.

- Oh, j'ai une chose très importante à vous dire, s'exclama Naruto.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Voilà depuis longtemps je cherche un endroit où nous les loups pourrions vivre en paix. J'ai parlé avec beaucoup d'animaux migrateur et tous m'ont raconté une légende sur une terre que nul humain auraient souillé, une terre vierge où l'eau est claire et l'air est pure.

- On dirait un conte de fée ta légende, dit Chôji.

- Euh tu n'as pas tord, répondit-il gêné.

- Et où ce trouve cette terre paradisiaque, demanda Kakashi ?

- De l'autre côté de la mer des glaces.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu es fou ! La mer des glaces est dangereuse et surtout en cette période ! La chaleur de l'environnement à énormément augmenté ces dernières années et rend la glace instable, ce sera comme jeter un caillou dans une grille, une chance sur deux de tomber dedans, Hurla Shikamaru.

- Et que je sache, personne n'en n'est revenu vivant, rajouta Chôji.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? Les humains ont touts détruis, les forêts sont presque toutes rasées, la terre va bientôt devenir stérile si elle ne l'est pas déjà, près de deux quart de l'eau est polluée et imbuvable et en plus on est persécuté par eux, s'époumona Kakashi les larmes aux yeux.

- Justement un endroit pareil ne peut pas exister ! Tous que nous trouverons de l'autre côté c'est la mort !

- Mais si on reste ici on finira comme même par mourir ! Et puis de toute façon cette terre est condamnée alors il vaut mieux tenter notre chance, dit Tenten d'une voix triste.

Tous le monde restèrent dans le silence le plus total. Puis Kakashi, suivit de Tenten, se mit à côté de Naruto.

- Moi je le suis.

- Moi aussi.

- Et vous, demanda Naruto.

Shikamaru et Chôji se regardèrent puis décidèrent finalement de le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, questionna Tenten.

- Nous nous dirigerons vers le nord et nous rassemblerons un maximum de loups, répondit Naruto.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le voile de la nuit.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

******Salut à tous et merci encore à ceux qui me lisent.**

******L.I.E : Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un cross-over car pour moi c'en est un lorsque les personnage de deux univers se rencontrent. Mais sinon merci. ^^**

******dj : Merci et la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Après trois jours de marche non stop où ils traversèrent la forêt, ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'une immense ville.

- Trop cool un village extra large, dit Tente en sautillent.

- Ouai trop la classe le village, rajouta Naruto des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas un village. C'est une ville. Une ville de riches, corrigea Shikamaru.

- J'ai horreur de ces gents là, ils sont pire que les autres, grogna Kakashi.

- Bon, on rentre, demanda Chôji.

- Bien sûr que oui, s'enthousiasmèrent Naruto et Tenten.

- Désolé mais c'est sans moi.

Tous le monde se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je vous attendrai dehors.

- Si tu y tiens. Mais que vas-tu faire en attendant car on va peut-être mettre beaucoup de temps avant de revenir, demanda Naruto.

- Je vais chasser.

Il regarda la ville avec méprit.

_Oui, chasser loin de cette ville._

Et il partit, suivit d'un gargouillement qui attira l'intention de tout le monde.

- Ah, ah, ah, j'ai faim désolé, dit Chôji gêné.

- Allez, on entre et on va chercher à manger, proposa Shikamaru.

- Ouais, crièrent-ils en cœur.

Ils entrèrent dans la ville et virent avec étonnement que tout semblait paisible et calme. Personnes ne faisaient attention à eux, ils scrutèrent les humains ils étaient tous habillés avec classe on pouvait même voir des sourires sur leur visage, chose qui n'étonna pas Shikamaru car il savait très bien que seul les riches vivaient "heureux" dans les villes tandis que les pauvres étaient entreposés dans les villages.

**Quelque part dans la ville.**

- Vite ! Il faut le rattraper !

- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

- Sale voleur ! Rends moi mon pain !

- Si je l'ai volé c'est pas pour te le rendre !

- Sale môme !

Le môme avait les cheveux et les yeux brun. Il portait des gants, un gilet vert-gris clair et dessous une chemise brune, un pantalon brun et il avait une écharpe bleu autour du coup. Il était poursuivit par plusieurs hommes.

- La vache, il court vite.

- J'ai de la peine à le suivre.

_Hé, hé, hé. Normal vous n'êtes que des humains,_ pensa t-il avec un sourire.

Il tourna brusquement, se faufila entre deux murs étroit et disparut du champ de vision de ses poursuivants.

- Mais, comment il a fait ?

- Il a disparut ! Peut-être qu'il est passé de l'autre côté !

- Impossible c'est trop étroit pour qu'il puisse passer !

_Pour vous oui, mais pas pour moi._

Et d'un coup, là où se trouvait le garçon, il y avait un loup brun aux pattes blanches avec une écharpe bleu.

Un pigeon se posa sur un grand balcon et se coucha tranquillement sans s'apercevoir qu'il était observé par deux yeux blanc. Il appartenaient à une jeune louve brun foncé couchée et prêt à l'attaque.

- Groaaaa, hurla-t-elle.

- Aaaaaaah ! Hanabi, tu es folle ! J'ai cru que j'allai avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Bah, c'était le but, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

L'oiseau regarda Hanabi complètement choqué, puis une deuxième louve apparut, elle était noir avec des reflets bleu et les yeux blanc. le pigeon et la petite louve se retournèrent vers elle.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Hinata.

- Salut grande sœur.

- Bonjour à vous deux. Alors Lily, quelle sont les nouvelles ?

- Aujourd'hui, pas d'averse, la lapine de Mr. Ester à eut des petits, une biche m'a dit que la forêt au Sud allait être raser et quatre loups se promènent en ville.

- Quoi !? Quatre loup, en ville, s'écria Hanabi.

- Impossible, on a été presque tous exterminer, s'étonna une voix grave.

- Neji, tu es là !?

Lui était brun presque noir et avait les même yeux que les filles.

- Non, je suis un fantôme, répondit Neji en roulant les yeux.

- Mais, ça veut dire qu'on est plus les seuls, murmura Hinata.

Neji demanda à Lily de partir à la recherche des loups et de les ramener. Pendant que Hanabi sautillait, elle entendit que quelqu'un en bas l'appelait. Elle descendit et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Seulement au lieu d'avoir une louve, il y avait une fille avec des cheveux brun court, les yeux toujours blanc et habillée avec une robe couleur neige. En face se tenait le garçon avec le pain déjà entamé dans sa main. Elle observa le pain, leva ses yeux, les ferma en soupirant puis les ouvrir en criant :

- Konohamaru ! Tu as encore volé !

- Désolé mais j'avais faim, alors je l'ai pris et je me suis barré, s'excusa-t-il.

- Et alors ce n'est pas une raison, c'est mal ce que tu as fait et en plus tu sais très bien qu'i manger à la maison ! ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça de rester sans manger quelques minutes.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas connu la famine, marmonna-t-il .

Elle soupira et reprit :

- Bref, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- On n'est pas les seuls.

- Comment sa, pas les seuls ?

- Lily a vu quatre loups, explosa Hanabi.

- C'est vrai !?

- Non c'est faux je le dis juste pour le plaisir, dit-elle exaspérée.

Konohamaru se mit à bouder puis entra dans la maison et s'installa sur le canapé pour finir son pain et Hanabi le rejoignit. Hinata qui avait l'apparence d'une adolescente de seize ans avec des cheveux bleu foncé sortit des biscuits et du lait tandis que Neji qui avait aussi pris la forme d'un adolescent avec des cheveux brun attachés en bas faisait les cents pas. Puis d'un coup, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la porte.

- Ils sont là, dit-il le visage grave.

* * *

**Et voila fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour le chapitre 4. 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous et désolé de l'attente pour ce chapitre qui en plus est court mais j'avais beaucoup de travaille. - -'**

**Petit info,****_ les Flash-Black _****_seront en gras et en italique_. **

**Allez, bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les quatre loups arrivèrent dans le salon accompagner de Neji. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter. Hinata apporta le lait et les biscuits, tandis que Neji écoutait avec intention ce que Naruto racontait de comment ils se sont rencontrés et rajouta aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas quatre mais cinq. Puis Hanabi leurs demanda :

- Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas forme humain ?

Grand silence.

Shikamaru se mit tout de suite à réfléchir sur la question, alors que Tenten s'exclama avec des yeux ronds :

- On peut faire ça ?!

- Bien sûr, si nous on le fait c'est qu'on peut, répondit Neji les yeux levés.

- Pas forcément, déclara Shikamaru, nous, les loups, avons évolué de façon à être capable d'échapper à l'extermination. Chôji a un odorat très développer, Tenten est une athlète sur tout les niveaux, Naruto a la vitesse, Kakashi la force et moi le Q.I., mais vous, vous pouvez prendre une apparence humaine.

- Tu as raison, après tout, on est frère et sœurs, ajouta Neji.

- Hé ! Vous m'oubliez ! Moi aussi je prend apparence humaine et pourtant je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec eux, lança Konohamaru.

- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Konohamaru voulu répondre mais Hinata le coupa :

- Pouvons-nous reprendre le sujet de départ !

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

- Euh... s-s'il v-vous p-plait, bégaya-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Naruto leurs expliqua qu'ils traverseront la mer des glaces et qu'ils amèneront tous les loups qu'ils croiserons sur le chemin.

- Alors, vous venez avec nous ?  
- Sachez que si vous nous suivez, il n'y aura pas de retour possible et il ce peut que nous mourions tous !

- Shikamaru, gronda Tenten.

- Il n'a pas tord.

- Chôji !

-Bon, les avertissement données, vous restez ou vous venez, demanda Naruto avec sérieux.

Neji et Hinata se regardèrent.

**Quelque part dans la forêt.**

- C'est tellement agréable d'être à l'ombre, marmonna Kakashi, mais le faite que la ville soit si près gâche mon plaisir.

Il ferma les yeux.

**_Flash-Black_**

_**Une forêt en feu. Des animaux courant dans tout les sens. Des cris, des hurlements.**_

_**- Brûlez la forêt et tuez tout les loups !**_

_**Dans le creux d'un rocher, se trouvaient trois loups.**_

_**- Papa, j'ai peur.**_

_**- Moi aussi.**_

_**- Où est maman ?**_

_**- Elle va arriver les enfants, elle va arriver.**_

_**- J'en ai trouvé, ils sont là !**_

_**- Merde ! Courez les enfant! COUREZ !**_

**_Flash-Black fin_**

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement. Haletant, il regarda autour de lui pour repéré un quelconque danger, mais ne voyant rien il tomba par terre et se mit à pleurer en silence. Naruto suivi des autre loups traversa la forêt à la recherche de Kakashi. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi et Konohamaru décidèrent de se joindre à eux, malgré la réticence du dernier quand il comprit qu'ils allaient peut-être tous mourir. Chôji les avertit de ne pas raconter à Kakashi qu'ils vivaient comme des humains sinon il les tuerait sur place. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière et virent Kakashi tout sourire avec derrière lui un cerf géant.

- Et bien, un peu plus et je commençai sans vous. Tien quatre nouveaux, j'ai bien fait d'en chasser un gros.

- Trop cool, crièrent Chôji et Tenten

Shikamaru sourit alors que Konohamaru hocha la tête avec admiration. Hanabi sautillait sur place à l'idée de manger comme tous les autres loups, mais Neji, sceptique, fronça juste les sourcils. Néanmoins la faim les rappela à l'ordre et tous commencèrent à manger. Hinata qui était un peu timide lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde ne bougea pas, Naruto se retourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- S-si, mais c'est l-la première fois q-que je vais m-manger de c-cette manière, répondit-elle en tentant de maîtriser son bégaiement.

- Allez viens, tu ne seras pas déçue.

Puis, ils rejoignirent le festin.

* * *

**Et voila fin du chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite. 8D**


End file.
